


Inspiration

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Writer's Block, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Alec is an aspiring novelist with writer's block, enter Magnus.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/gifts).



Alec pushed his hair out of his face as he glared at the blank word document in front of him. Taking a sip of his coffee, he glanced around the crowded coffee shop. He knew that he fulfilled the cliché of struggling writer at a coffee shop to a T, but he was too frustrated to be bothered by it. He glanced down at his notes, knowing his outline for his first novel by heart. Still, his notes couldn’t bring forth the words he needed to turn his story from an idea to a manuscript. The idea was simple, it was about a family of demon hunters, or shadowhunters, and their quest to bring down a former shadowhunter who wanted to destroy all with demon blood. He was satisfied with his outline, but he felt that the story was missing something.

Perhaps he could find a creative spark after he wrote the opening. However, he didn’t know how to begin. Once upon a time? Too cliché. Everything else he tried in his head sounded too familiar or too corny. He took another glance around the coffee shop and locked eyes with the barista, Izzy, who gave him an encouraging smile. She was his sister and one of the few people he had pitched his story to. It was great to have her support and to be able to bounce ideas off of her. He wished that he could ask for advice, but she was too busy with the parade of customers looking for their daily caffeine fix.

Deciding to look around in hopes of finding inspiration, he observed the other people in the coffee shop. Some were talking in groups, some were on dates, and some were sitting alone on their computers like him. It was when he glanced towards the front door that he felt his pulse race. A handsome Asian man walked into the shop, sharply dressed in a business suit, his hair perfectly coiffed. Alec found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, but forced himself to tear his eyes away when the man caught his eye and smiled at him.

Flustered, he looked back at his laptop and stared at it with laser focus. “Come on,” he said quietly to himself. However, the words still wouldn’t come. A couple of moments passed and he heard someone clear his throat above him. Looking up, he found himself face to face with the attractive man he had locked eyes with earlier, now holding a cup of coffee with the name Magnus scrawled in Izzy’s handwriting. “Hi,” Alec said, hoping that Magnus didn’t notice how flustered he was.

“Hello,” Magnus said, grin lighting up his features. “Is this seat taken?”

Alec shook his head quickly, shutting his laptop. “It’s not.”

Magnus sat down in the seat next to him and said, “Thank you.” He reached out his hand, and said, “I’m Magnus Bane.”

“Alexander Lightwood,” Alec said, taking his hand and giving a firm handshake. “Alec for short.” Magnus’ name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he had heart it previously.

Magnus smiled warmly and said, “Pleasure to meet you, Alexander.” He glanced down at Alec’s laptop before asking, “What are you working on?”

Alec hesitated for a moment, but then answered. “I’m writing a novel.”

His eyes lit up in curiosity and excitement. “Really? I’m a lover of books myself. What’s your novel about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Though he normally wasn’t comfortable with sharing his ideas with complete strangers, something about Magnus made Alec compelled to talk about it. Taking a deep breath, he explained the plot of his story. He told Magnus his entire outline, and carefully watched Magnus’ face for his reaction, but mostly because he couldn’t look away from him.

As he finished talking, he waited eagerly for Magnus’ opinion. “That sounds fascinating,” Magnus finally said with a smile. “It could easily make for a series of books, perhaps a movie or TV series down the line.”

“Thanks,” Alec said, relieved that Magnus approved of his story. “Though none of that is going to happen until I can actually get it on paper,” he added bitterly.

Magnus frowned and said wistfully, “Ah, writer’s block. The curse that kills so many great stories before they can fully begin.” 

“Do you have any suggestions?” Alec asked. “As a lover of books?”

Alec noticed that Magnus seemed to be fighting the urge to smirk, but he couldn’t pinpoint was so funny about his question. “Well,” Magnus said, biting his lip. “I always advise my writers to write from the heart. Just force yourself to start writing and the words will flow. Don’t worry about being perfect on the first try, since the majority of writing is rewriting.”

After taking a couple of moments to process the advice, he said, “Thank you.” A couple of moments later he asked, “What do you mean by your writers?”

Magnus pulled a business card out of his pocket with a smile and set it down in front of Alec. “Call me if you get stuck again. I’d love to discuss your story over dinner sometime.” He stood up and bowed slightly, “It was a pleasure to meet you Alexander, and I hope we meet again.”

He walked out of the coffee shop and Alec picked up the card. His mouth dropped as he saw that Magnus was the CEO of Warlock publishing, the biggest and most respected publishing house in the city. Alec felt like a complete idiot. How did he not make the connection sooner?

“Who’s your boyfriend?” Izzy asked, walking over to his table as she finished her shift.

Alec snapped out of his daze and looked at Izzy. “He’s not…. I’m not...He’s a publishing executive.”

Izzy’s eyes lit up in excitement. “You already have a publishing deal?”

He quickly shook his head. “No, he just approached me and wanted to know what I was working on.” He tried to hide Magnus’ business card, but Izzy snatched it and looked it over. “He offered help with my story.”

“That’s all?” Izzy asked. “Because it seems to me that he was asking you out.”

Alec flushed and shook his head. “No, he wasn’t.”

Izzy just smiled and said, “Alec, publishing executives don’t just hand writers in coffee shops their business cards...Otherwise everyone would be published.” Alec tried to argue, but he couldn’t find a way to poke holes in his sister’s sound logic. She handed the card back to him and said, “Besides, I noticed the way you were looking at each other.” Alec’s face flushed, and Izzy smirked. “Call him.”

Alec sighed, knowing that Izzy wouldn’t back down anytime soon. “Fine, I’ll call him.” Izzy grinned and Alec packed up his laptop as they exited the coffee shop. They arrived back at their apartment and Alec settled into his desk. Opening up the computer, he saw the blank word document staring back at him. He decided to take Magnus’ advice and just started writing. He wrote until dinnertime, and Alec was surprised at how happy he was with the results.

After dinner, he pulled the business card out his pocket and dialed the number printed next to Magnus’ number. The phone picked up after two rings and Magnus’ voice said, “Hello, who is this?”

Fighting his nerves, Alec said, “It’s Alec. From the coffee shop.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said, “It’s good to hear from you. Did you find my advice helpful?”

Alec replied, “It was. Thank you.” He paused before asking, “Would you be interested in meeting me for dinner on Friday night?”

“I’d love to,” Magnus said and Alec grinned. They made plans and Alec hung up the phone with a permanent smile etched on his face for the rest of the evening.


End file.
